Talk:List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 4/@comment-5932670-20150102222109
Tellyznphonezfor: "Racist, huh? Do you think May is awesome?" Huizong: "" (Translation: Look at that guy's comment on May and his response to Whining Snotface's, I can't handle this s***, YEAH! YOU SAID IT! MAY'S AWESOME!) Reicheru: "I named my characters, Meimei in Omega Ruby and Hiro in Alpha Sapphire!" Huizong: "" (Translation: After my brother-in-law and sister, if you get a Raikou, name it after me!) Reicheru: "Yeah, and Tellyznphonezfor, you like May too?, it's a popular girl's name, and is also the fifth month as well, don't worry, some month names can be people's names as well." Tellyznphonezfor: "If you don't find it shocking, I actually find it shocking. April and June are also months and girl's names that I found!The women's performances are amazing, specifically in season 7! This high school girl over there looks Japanese to me, does she like May as well?" Tariko: "Yeah, she's pretty cool, but in the manga, which I refuse to let Anna read when she was six due to the scenes of violence and deaths, yes, people die in the manga, and that's not a bad thing, And Bridget Whiner, Animal Abuse Contests? HA! Prove it to me! Prove Pokémon is animal abuse, just prove it, also, I heard a pope said they were no harmful effects and based on ties of friendship, And I heard what you did to your brother when he was playing Pokémon Y, destroy Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and I am gonna flip and execute you using the DPRK members of the Team Terrific 10!" Matthew Duric: "Destroy my Pokémon games, I will get boss and master Ri Dae-Jung to put you in Shōwa, and it's not pretty!" Frank: "She's alright, and thanks guys! And I never met a Pokémon fan from DPRK before, Pokemon wasn't released due to North Korea being reclusive, you must fell in love at first sight." Matthew: "Yeah!" Satoko Samo: "" (Translation: Animal Abuse Contests, you know what to respond? That's a load of bulls***, prove it to me Miss. B****-Who-Wouldn't-Let-My-Son-Play-Pokemon-Because-It's-Horrible!) Reicheru: "Nice one Satoko, Bridget, stop caring too much about that bats*** insane PETA and care more about how other people see Pokémon." Tariko: "Tellyznphonezfor-san, we may dislike you on how you treat your adopted kids, but look, I agree, Pokémon Season 7 should be rated TV-Y7-FV, In Japan, Japanese children watch things more violent than American children, every anime that wasn't Pokémon that got dubbed into English, It was rated TV-Y7-FV." Tellyznphonezfor: "Well it's fun and shattering money bags every day! My adopted kids have no respect, either, but the workouts teach them lessons." Reicheru: "You can't stop people from playing Pokemon for s***, Bridget!, go ahead and try!" Tariko: "What upsets me, is that the female characters and feminine looking Pokemon like Gardevour, are used as sex objects." Tellyznphonezfor: "AG035 is a massive shocker. AG040 as well. You should also check out AG053, AG056, AG060, AG068, AG072, AG081, and AG082! AG120 didn't get a US version." Reicheru: "I'm almost finished Omega Ruby, f*** yeah." Bridget: "POKEMON IS ANIMAL CRUELTY AND SHOULD BE BANNED!" Reicheru: "Bridget, shut up, bulls***ter, really, you're believing in PETA propaganda." Sophie: "Yeah! It ain't animal cruelty!" Bridget: "But-" (her mouth is covered by Sophie's tail) Sophie: "Nuh uh uh! Don't keep complaining, kid!" (Bridget licks Sophie's tail) Bridget: "Go wash your tail, now! And do 100 jumping jacks!" Tellyznphonezfor: "WHAT?!?! BRIDGET WHINER, HOW DARE YOU COPY ME!! THAT'S IT!!! COUNTER TIME!!! BRIDGET EMILY SPOTLOW-GABRIEL, DO 500 JUMPING JACKS WITHIN 10 MINUTES!! MOVE IT!!" cleans her tail with a wipe Sophie: "Just to make sure that she doesn't get her grimy tongue on my tail ever again, I'll cover my tail with a wipe!" (Wraps a wipe around her tail) Nicole: "Um, is that really necessary?" Reicheru: (to Ri Min-Li and Ji Min Cap) "You two, hold Bridget down." Ji Min: "Yes, commander Reicheru of the Team Terrific 10." and Ri Min-Li hold Bridget by the arms holds his 3DS Ji-Min: "Hide that, Matthew, she tends to take Nintendo devices off children." Matthew: "OK." (Puts away the 3DS) Tellyznphonezfor: "I've got an idea. A very good idea. Why don't we make grounded videos out of Bridget, maybe a grounded movie? Just like it happened with Warren Cook and Lewis Brooks?" Nicole: "There should be more unlockable Super Smash Bros. 3DS characters! I would suggest May for 130 battles and completing the first challenges panel! Well, Michele Knotz, the portrayer, is part of the credits! And suicidal, Stacie? Oh, please!" Stacie: "There was one time where the c**t where her brother was gonna get crushed by a book case and the c**t was going to hold her brother so they both get crushed to DEATH by the book case! Are you kidding me? That's suicide!" (Nicole whacks Stacie) Nicole: "I would say May's best year was 2005. She appeared in a lot of video games, year-end slots, and number-one singles. Number-one singles is especially in 2006, especially in the week containing the Friday of February 24, Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry replaced Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! at #1." Tellyznphonezfor: "Well, do you like when Snakefinite gives Lewis Brooks huge tips for the mockeries out of May?" Nicole: "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You obviously know this! Whatever money Lewis makes, we take! Somalia is far, far away, but Lewis ended up getting sent there for making a mockery out of May in his version of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag from 2010. NO! The video game is made in 2014, not 2010. May's 2014 look was the only one of May's main looks that was ignored in the version! The video game is not made by Namco either! When he escaped from Somalia, he instantly made ten fake video games from the 1940s! NO! The consoles were introduced in 1972, Game Freak in 1989, Pokémon in 1997, and May in 2002! In fact, the Xyzyn episode chart was introduced the exact same month as the Pokémon anime!" Tellyznphonezfor: "Pokémon was actually introduced in 1998, May was introduced in 2003." Nicole: "That would be in the USA. I'm talking about worldwide." Marie: "Democratic People's Republic of Korea, I hope the little brat likes it, Kim Il-sung is a god over there, one sign of disrespect, he'll be put in a camp, but hey, you can travel to DPRK, the rules at their side of the DMZ is pretty laid back compared to the south!)." Nicole: "Imagine if May sent her brother to her country of choice, may-be Democratic People's Republic of Korea, via the Sexist Slug Airport. How would you react if she did that?" Tellyznphonezfor: "She would never do that!" Stacie: "Impossible! May is only 10, not 20 and up!" Nicole: "That's not true! Her debut is 12 years old! So that makes her 22!" Sophie: "Did you forget about the Floating Timeline trope? The Pokemon series is probably on one. Ash is still a pre-teen to this date! The alternate answer is that May would still be 12. My life is on a floating timeline like almost a year ago!" Tellyznphonezfor: "Then why does it say Ashley is 18, 19, 20, 21 in the advanced anime year-ends? So he is a post-teen, not a pre!" Nicole: "It's just A-S-H, but I'll take it. If he gets a new portrayer, which should possibly be in a few weeks or months, her age should be displayed in the year-end, since the chart owners thought his age is unfit to be displayed as his 30s for his character. His DOB is supposed to be May 22, 1986, making him 28." Sophie: "What did I say about the Floating Timeline trope?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Stacie and Bridget, shut the f*** up, Jessie isn't even that good, she's just really annoying and b****y, and May where she almost got knocked by a bookcase, that is honour, for trying to save her brother from doom, it is very honourable, Jessie is just whiny like Bridget) Nicole: "She even tried to tell her Seviper to use Sacred Fire! NO! Seviper cannot learn Sacred Fire!" Reicheru: "I am still laughing at that, I'm trying to get my Ninetales I traded over from SoulSilver to HeartGold, he got up to level 77, I got a male Vulpix, he is level 100 at the moment, Yes, I support male Vulpix and Ninetales, It's actually awesome, I'm breaking gender stereotypes!" Tariko: "That is, wow, that is bada**!" Reicheru: "He can now take out a Rapidash, AWESOME, My Vulpix, Youko, I had to level him up to level 90 so he could get Red's Pikachu down to low health, then my Mewtwo knocked him out, Youko himself managed to take down Venusaur, Bada**, and Vulpix aren't even found in HeartGold, I got him from my SoulSilver so I can bring back memories of my LeafGreen version." Tariko: "Jessie and James are trying to steal a Pokémon in the wild that you can find pretty much in every region except Unova and Johto! Reicheru: "I don't see my Pokémon from Black to Omega Ruby as slaves, I see them like my virtual pets, sometimes, it feels like I'm commanding a troop of soldiers on some parts, but PETA is barbaric, they kill almost every animal in their care, it's like, Auschwitz, but with animals." Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: So, you mean to tell me, you hate children, yet you like Pokémon?) Tellyznphonezfor: "Something like that, Korean." Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: It's Dae-Jung)